bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 309.e Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Goblet of Fire! (Part 5)
Plot Nonny's fourth year at Bubblewarts is about to start and he is enjoying the summer vacation with his friends. They get the tickets to The Quidditch World Cup Final but after the match is over, people dressed like Lord Rotten Tomato's 'Death Eaters' set a fire to all the visitors' tents, coupled with the appearance of Rotten Tomato's symbol, the 'Dark Mark' in the sky, which causes a frenzy across the magical community. That same year, Bubblewarts is hosting 'The Triwizard Tournament', a magical tournament between three well-known schools of magic : Bubblewarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The contestants have to be above the age of 17, and are chosen by a magical object called Goblet of Fire. On the night of selection, however, the Goblet spews out four names instead of the usual three, with Nonny unwittingly being selected as the Fourth Champion. Since the magic cannot be reversed, Nonny is forced to go with it and brave three exceedingly difficult tasks. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Gordon as (Cedric Diggory) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Rotten Tomato as (Lord Voldemort) *Ball Hog as (Barty Crouch Jr.) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerva McGonagall) *Frank the Tow Truck Lobster as (Sirius Black) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Melody as (Fleur Delacour) *Jackie as (Cho Chang) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for a little nudity, flirting, a bit of violence, a little cursing, a little bit of drugs, and many sad/scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2005 film "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Prisoner of Azkaban!" This story takes place a year after the third story. Story Start of Part 5. (Scene: Bubblewarts) Nonny: Why do they always have to travel in packs? How are you supposed to get one alone to ask them... Gil: Blimey Nonny, you slayed dragons. If you can't get a date who can? Nonny: I think I'd take the dragon right now. (Groups of girls are giving them icy looks and turning their backs. Mr. Langoustine and Officer Miranda are walking together.) Mr. Langoustine: I take after my mum. Though I didn't know her very well, she left when I was about three. No, not the maternal sort her, broke my dad's heart though. You know he was a tiny little fellow my dad, I could pick him up with one hand by the age of six and put him up in the dresser. (They laugh together and have a moment.) Mr. Langoustine: And then he died when I was still in school. So I had to make me own way as it were. But enough of me, what about you! (Scene: Lakeside) (James Fay is training, a group of girls are following him around.) (Scene: Classroom) Gil: This is mad. At this rate we'll be the only ones in our year without dates. (Mr. Grumpfish walks past and slaps Gil over the head.) Gil: Well, us and Goby! Nonny: But then again he can take himself. Molly: It might interest you to know that Goby's already got someone. (Gil gasps.) Gil: Now I'm really depressed. (Pablo hands Gil a note, it reads "Get a move on or all the good ones will have gone!") Gil: Well Molly, you're a girl. Molly: Oh well spotted. Gil: Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl it's just sad. Molly: I won't be going alone because believe it or not someone's asked me. And I said yes. Gil: Bloody hell. (Molly storms off.) Gil: Look. We've just got to grit our teeth and do it. Tonight when we get back to the common room, we'll both have partners. Agreed? Nonny: Agreed. (Scene: Bubblewarts) (Nonny is walking up some steps. He reaches the top and bumps into Jackie who has come around the corner.) Jackie: Nonny! Nonny: Jackie! Jackie: Watch yourself on the stairs, it's a bit icey at the top. Nonny: Ok thanks. Jackie? Jackie: Yes? Nonny: Um. (Mumbling) I just wondered if maybe you wanted to go to the ball with me? Jackie: Sorry? I didn't catch that. Nonny: Um. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the ball with me. Jackie: Oh. Um. Nonny I'm sorry but someone's already asked me. And well I've said I'll go with him. Nonny: Ok. Great. Fine. No problem. Good. Jackie: Nonny I really am sorry. (Scene: Common Room) (Gil is being helped into the room, he looks shaky.) Nonny: What happened to you? Girl: He just asked Melody Delacour out. Molly: What? Nonny: What did she say? Molly: No of course. (Gil shakes his head.) Molly: She said yes? Nonny: Don't be silly. Gil: There she was walking by. You know I like it when they walk. I couldn't help it, it just sort of slipped out. Girl: Actually he sort of screamed at her, it was a bit frightening. Nonny: What did you do then? Gil: What else? I ran for it. I'm not cut out for this Nonny. I don't know what got into me. (The Shaskan twins walk past.) Shaskans: Hi Nonny. Nonny: Hey! (Scene: Dancehall) (Soft music plays and everyone is well dressed, gathered in the hall. Gil is getting dressed in front of a mirror. He looks paniced and uncomfortable in his ridiculous dress robes.) Gil: Bloody hell. (Nonny walks in, he's dressed in a more conventional suit.) Gil: What are those? Nonny: My dress robes. Gil: Well they're alright. No lace, no dodgy little collar. Nonny: Well I expect yours are more traditional. Gil: Traditional? They're ancient! I look like my great aunt Tessie. (He sniffs at his clothes.) Gil: I smell like my great aunt Tessie. Murder me Nonny. (Nonny and Gil are walking down the stairs into the hall. Gil is fidgeting with his outfit.) Nonny: Leave it alone. Gil: Poor kid, bet she's alone in her room crying her eyes out. Nonny: Who? Gil: Molly of course. Come on Nonny, why'd you think she wouldn't tell us who she's coming with? Nonny: Because we'd take the mickey out of her if she did. Gil: Because nobody asked her. I would have taken her myself if she weren't so bleeding proud. (The boys approach the Shaskan twins.) Ashlie: Hello boys. Don't you look... (She looks at Gil.) Ashlie: ... dashing. Mrs. Grouper: Here you are Pirruccello. Are you and Miss Shaskan ready? Nonny: Ready Mrs. Grouper? Mrs. Grouper: To dance. It's traditional that the three champions or in this case four are the first to dance. Surely I told you that. Nonny: No. Mrs. Grouper: Oh well now you know. Oh, as for your Mr Gordon you may proceed into the great hall with Miss Shaskan. (Molly enters the room all dressed up.) Ashlie: She looks beautiful. Nonny: Yeah she does. (Molly walks down the stairs. James Fay takes her hand and they walk together.) Lilly: (To Gil) Is that Molly Gentilella? With James Fay? Gil: No. Absolutely not. (Loud music plays as the champions head to the dancefloor with their partners.) Ashlie: Nonny. Take my waist. Nonny: What? Ashlie: Now. (They dance. Soon others are joining in, Mr. Grouper and Mrs. Grouper, the Marching Bandit and his cat, Mr. Langoustine and Miss Jenny. The Machu Picchu ChuChu sits on the sidelines drinking. The scene changes, the music is now rock played by the Weird Sisters fronted by Jarvis Cocker from Pulp. Cool!. The crowd is jumping. Nonny, Gil and their dates are sitting some distance away looking miserable. Molly comes up after a great time with James.) Molly: Hot isn't it? James's gone to get drinks. Care to join us? Gil: No, we'd not care to join you and James. Molly: What's got your wand in a knot? Gil: He's a Durmstrang. You're fraternising with the enemy. Molly: The enemy? Who was it wanting his autograph? Besides, the whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation, to make friends. Gil: Hrmph, I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind. (Molly walks off.) Lilly: Are you going to ask me to dance or not? Gil: No. (To Molly) He's using you. Molly: How dare you! Besides I can take care of myself. Gil: Doubt it. He's way too old. Molly: What? What? That's what you think? Gil: Yeah that is what I think. Molly: You know the solution then don't you. Gil: Go on. Molly: Next time there's a ball pluck up the and ask me before somebody else does, and not as a last resort. Gil: Well that's completely off the point. Nonny... (Nonny walks up.) Molly: Where have you been? Nevermind! Off to bed both of you. (Nonny and Gil walk away.) Gil: They get scary when they get older. Molly: Gil you spoil everything! (Scene: Bedroom) (Nonny's nightmare begins with the old house again.) Rotten Tomato: Let me see it again. (A sleeve is rolled up and a marking of a skull and snake in on the arm.) Rotten Tomato: Ah yes, the time is close now. Nonny! At last! Step aside Polar Bear so I can give our guest a proper greeting! (Nonny wakes up. The floorboards are creaking, someone is walking up to his bed. It's Goby.) Goby: You alright Nonny? I just got in. Me! (He chuckles and dances off.) (Scene: A Bridge Outside Bubblewarts) Molly: Nonny you told me you'd figured the egg out weeks ago. The task is two days from now. Nonny: Really? I had no idea. I suppose James's already figured it out. Molly: I wouldn't know, we didn't actually talk about the tournament. Actually we didn't really talk at all, James's more of a physical being. I just mean he's not particularly... Mostly he watches me study. It's a bit annoying actually. You are trying to figure this egg out aren't you? Nonny: What's that supposed to mean? Molly: I mean these tasks are supposed to test you, in the most brutal way they're almost cruel. And um, I'm scared for you. You got by the dragon mostly on nerve, I'm not sure it's going to be enough this time. Gordon: Hey Pirruccello. Nonny: Gordon. Gordon: How are you? Nonny: Spectacular. Gordon: Look I realise I never really thanked you properly for tipping me off about those dragons. Nonny: Forget about it. I'm sure you would have done the same for me. Gordon: Exactly. You know the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor? (Nonny nods.) Gordon: It's not a bad place for a bath. Just take your egg and mull things over in the hot water. (Scene: Bathroom) (Nonny is taking his clothes off, he gets in the bath. He has his golden egg on the side.) Nonny: I must be out of my mind. (He opens the egg and the horrible screech noise comes out.) Misbubbles: I'd try putting it in the water if I were you. Nonny: Misbubbles! Misbubbles: Long time no see. (The ghostly figure of little Misbubbles flies around.) Misbubbles: I was circling a blocked drain the other day and could swear I saw a bit of polyjuice potion. Not being a bad boy again are you Nonny? Nonny: Polyjuice potion! Kicked the habit. Misbubbles, did you say try putting it in the water? (Misbubbles flies around again and gets in the water.) Misbubbles: Well. That's what he did. The other boy, the handsome one. Gordon. (Nonny takes the egg and puts it under the water.) Misbubbles: Well go on, open it. (Nonny does so and goes underwater himself. He hears a voice singing.) Voice Singing: Come seek us where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took. Nonny: Misbubbles, there aren't Merpeople in the black lake are there? Misbubbles: Ahhh, very good. Took Gordon ages to riddle it out. Almost all the bubbles were gone... (Misbubbles laughs and Nonny is embarrassed.) (Scene: Common Room) Molly: Nonny, tell me again. Nonny: Come seek us where our voices sound. Molly: The black lake, that's obvious. Nonny: An hour long you'll have to look. Molly: Again obvious, though I must admit potentially problematic. Nonny: Potentially problematic? When was the last time you held your breath under the water for an hour Molly? Molly: Look Nonny, we can do this. The three of us can figure it out. (The Machu Picchu ChuChu appears in the doorway.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: Hate to break up this scholar session but Mrs. Grouper would like to see you in her office. Not you Pirruccello, just Gordon and Gentilella. Molly: But sir, the second task is only hours away and... Machu Picchu ChuChu: Exactly. Presumably Pirruccello is well prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep. Go. Now! Imani! (Goby appears from behind a bookcase.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: Why don't you help Pirruccello put his books back. Goby: You know, if you're interested in plants you'd be better with Gorshok's Guide to Herbology. Do you know there's a wizard in Nepal whose growing gravity resistant trees? Nonny: Goby. No offense, but I really don't care about plants. Now if there's a Tibetan turnip that will allow me to breathe underwater for an hour then great. Goby: I don't know about a turnip but you can always use gilliweed. End of Part 5. Recap Nonny and Gil find it hard to get a date for the Yule Ball as the girls seem to always be in packs and they are very shy. Molly is fuming inside as to why Gil has not asked her and Gil makes the mistake of asking her as a last resort. She lets loose that she has been asked and she accepted. Pablo and Brett tell Gil and Nonny to get a date quick or the good ones would all be asked. They demonstrate a hilarious way of getting a date for their prom. Nonny tries to ask Jackie out for a date, but finds out that someone had already asked her. After failing to ask out Jackie, Nonny discovers that Gil had also suffered a disastrous attempt to ask out Melody. It is the night of the ball. Gil is badly dressed and it turns out their dates are the Shaskan twins. Gil goes in and misses the gorgeous Molly coming down the stairs. Her date is James Fay. He sees Jackie and realises her date is Gordon Rocha. Mrs. Grouper tells Nonny whether he's got his date as as winners of the triwizard championship, they have to start off the dance. The 4 winners and their dates walk into the ballroom and begin the dance. Nonny gets by on nerves. Molly has a great time with James until Gil, who is very bitter and he and Nonny are just sitting down, a complete failure at their dates, says sarcastically that she is fraternizing with the enemy. He just gives out mean comments until Molly breaks down and tells him that next time to ask her to the ball and not treat her as some last resort replacement. Nonny and Molly talk about passing the second task, then Gordon arrives and offers some advice to Nonny. Nonny brings the egg to the Prefects Bathroom. Having a bubble bath, he has no idea what to do. He opens the egg and again, the same shriek issues fourth. He is puzzled until Moaning Misbubbles comes and tells him to open the egg under water. He does so and a song sings out. Nonny asks Misbubbles whether there are Merpeople in the Black Lake. Misbubbles is impressed as she said the person who was in the bathroom took really long to figure that out. She then tries to seduce Nonny, who feels quite embarrassed. Nonny shares with Gil and Molly on the clue, and the night before, they try to find out ways to hold one's breath under water for at least an hour, but no avail. The Machu Picchu ChuChu comes in and tells the kids to go to bed. Goby is instructed to help Nonny clear his books. Nonny tells him that he needs to find a way to hold his breath under water until Goby lets loose that there's a herb that can do that. Category:Stories